


The sound of your voice

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi wakes up unable to talk, Sebastian takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sound of your voice

When Kimi wakes up in the morning, he feels as if his throat is on fire. He groans a little and pulls the blanket over his head, he had a feeling he was coming down with something yesterday but thought it would pass overnight, but it had not. 

The groan alerts Sebastian to Kimi being awake and he turns over to face him "you okay?" he asks softly in a sleep muffled voice. 

Kimi pulls the blankets off of his head and turns to face Sebastian, he tries to tell him that his throat hurts but all that comes out is a low muffled sound. 

Sebastian looks at Kimi in concern "is it your throat? You were saying it was sore yesterday, can you speak?" 

Kimi tries again, but only a tiny whisper comes out. He looks at Sebastian and shakes his head sadly. 

Sebastian reaches over and presses his hand to Kimi's forehead "you're burning up" he looks at Kimi in concern "you should go to the doctor, do you want me to take you?" 

But Kimi is shaking his head, he looks around the room and then remembers he left his phone beside the bed, he picks it up and taps something into it then gives it to Sebastian. 

Sebastian takes the phone and reads the message written on it. 

_No doctor, want you to take care of me_

Sebastian looks at Kimi and sighs "I'm going to take care of you, but I do want you to see the doctor" he gives Kimi a small smile "we can't have you losing that voice permanently, who will give press conferences then? The press will miss you so much" 

Kimi rolls his eyes and lightly punches Sebastian's shoulder, causing Sebastian to laugh. 

"Okay! Sorry! Now I'm going to take you to the doctor, okay? I'm worried about you" Sebastian says and gets out of bed, he reaches onto the floor to snatch up a t-shirt and walks over to Kimi's side of the bed "go to the doctors and I'll take care of you, okay?" 

Kimi sighs but nods, causing Sebastian to smile as he knows how much Kimi hates doctors. 

"Good" Sebastian says and leans down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead "now, get dressed, I'll drive you down" 

* * *

 

It turns out that the doctor can't do anything for Kimi's throat since it was caused by a cold virus. He prescribes lozenges and plenty of rest, which is why Kimi heads straight back to bed when they get home. The doctor said it would take 6 days for Kimi's voice to return, much to Kimi's dismay. 

Sebastian leaves Kimi alone for a while but then comes upstairs with a bowl in his hands. He opens the bedroom door and walks into the room. 

"Kimi, wake up. I've got something for you" 

Kimi reluctantly pulls the covers away from himself and sits up, glaring at Sebastian for interrupting his sleep. But his anger is soon forgotten on the sight of the bowl of ice cream Sebastian has in his hands. 

Sebastian grins "it's your favourite!" he sits besides Kimi on the bed and hands him the bowl. 

Kimi flashes him a pleased smile before immediately tucking into the frozen desert, sighing when the coldness soothes his throat. 

"Does that make you feel better?" Sebastian asks with a small smile as he watches Kimi eat. Kimi nods at him, finishing the bowlful in a few minutes. 

"Do you want more?" Sebastian asks when Kimi hands the bowl back to him. 

Kimi nods and tries to say "thank you" but he still can't make his voice work and he ends up looking sadly at Sebastian. 

"It's okay, I know. You're welcome" Sebastian says to him as he gets up to go back downstairs to fetch some more ice cream. 

He comes back into the room a few minutes later with a bigger bowl of ice cream, which Kimi eats with just as much enthusiasm as he did the first bowl. When that one is finished Kimi tugs at Sebastian until Sebastian complies and he gets under the covers to curl himself up to Kimi.

Kimi sighs happily and presses himself into Sebastian's chest as Sebastian runs his hand comfortingly through his hair. 

They both fall asleep this way. 

* * *

 

Over the next few days, Kimi learns to communicate without his voice. If he wants to talk to Sebastian he writes it down on his phone, if he needs something he will point to it  and if he needs to get Sebastian's attention he tugs on his sleeve. 

But there's a profound way he's learnt how to say "I love you" without words. 

When they're in bed, Kimi will draw with his finger on Sebastian's skin "I love you" over and over again, which causes Sebastian to smile and curl into him, pressing kisses to his face. 

Soon enough though, Kimi's throat heals. 

But as soon as Kimi's throat heals, Sebastian comes down with the same virus.

The circle of trying to communicate with each other continues again.   

 

 


End file.
